Director of the Protector
by animanganerd01
Summary: What if I could pop into Ouran High School as a chibi and play match-maker? Result: Mori had better watch out. Chibi-chan is going to get him to confess, even if she has to force him. Rating to be safe. MorixHaruhi


Director of the Protector

Director of the Protector

By: Animanganerd01

A/N: Okay, I've always wanted to do this. I LOVE this pairing. Mostly because Mori is awesome. I tried to keep him as in character as possible, but he has to go a bit OOC to confess and all… Let's just say Chibi-chan draws it out of him. And, there is a small reference in this one that goes back to my last episode in the Chibi Series, but it's not important.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada. I wish I owned Mori, but I'm content with a tiny plastic chibi figurine for now… Oh! I do own Chibi-chan, because she's me!

Morinozuka Takashi strolled down the halls of Ouran Academy quietly. Mitskuni was helping the Judo Club today and Mori was taking his time walking to the gates. He knew Mitskuni would take his own limo today and he had an idea that walking home would be a good idea today. He glanced out a window; the sky was overshadowed with gigantic black clouds. He had always enjoyed thunderstorms, but half of his mind was currently focused on the female host. Haruhi was an asterophobic and he was worried that she might get caught in the storm. His eyes narrowed as he watched a small form that looked suspiciously like Haruhi walk past the gates.

"How long are you going to stand here staring at her?" Mori suddenly tensed as a small weight on his shoulder announced he was no longer alone. It was lighter than Mitskuni, and the voice was undeniably female, but still too light a weight to belong to one of the Ouran girls. And, he felt nothing but slightly mischievous chi coming from her. All of this information was processed in the spare moment she took to take a breath. "Are you really her protector if you don't go after her?"

He was silent for a moment, considering his words. "Who are you?" was the shortest and most forefront question he could think of.

"Ah, that's classified, for now, call me Chibi-chan, Mori-senpai," (A/N: yes technically I would call him '-senpai') "I have been sent to help you and… WAIT! Why haven't you thrown me? Everybody throws me off!"

Mori's only sign of surprise was a quick blink as a little female chibi poofed from his shoulder to the sill in front of him. He quietly took in a small form with shoulder length brown hair and bright bronze eyes. (A/N: for those of you who have been reading the other episodes, yes, her hair is shorter. This is because I got a haircut in-between this episode and the last one.)

"My ankle is still sore from the last time!" she said. She looked at him, cocking her head. "You really are stoic, huh? Not that I'm complaining; I don't really like being thrown. It's just… I got used to surprising people…" she pouted.

"Ah," he said, meaning it as an apology, which she seemed to realize because she smiled instantly.

"No problem. Now," she vanished and he felt her weight in his shoulder again, "let's go after her."

"What?" he asked, subconsciously walking back towards the gates again, and closer to Haruhi.

"You heard me, Samurai-senpai. You're going to have to run to catch up to her now," said Chibi-chan smirking.

"Hn." Translation: 'no, she wouldn't want me to bother her.'

Amazingly, Chibi-chan understood his silent language. "I highly doubt you would bother her. You need to tell her how you feel."

Mori's face didn't show any sign of shock but his shoulders tensed and Chibi-chan felt it immediately.

"Don't give me that!" she scolded, pulling his ear. "For all you know she likes you too."

Finally, Mori could see no way around a longer explanation. "Haruhi isn't the type to recognize the difference between friendly 'like' and a deeper 'like.' And, I'm not very good at expressing myself," he said walking out of the school doors. He had already called his chauffeur and told him not to pick him up. He turned his head to look at Chibi-chan expecting an instant rebuttal, but none had come. She was gaping at him. "What?"

"You spoke a whole two sentences!" She shook her head slightly then cocked it at him. "You have a nice voice."

"Um… thanks," he said.

"So, Haru-chan's house is that way right?" Chibi-chan pointed to the left of the gate.

"Yes," he said, happy to be back to questions that required only a one-syllable answer.

"So turn left," she said tugging on his left ear again, next to which she was currently located.

"I told you, no. She…" he began before she interrupted.

"What? Wouldn't want you? Have you ever noticed that she is the most comfortable with you in the Host Club? Why do you think she always calls out to you for help? Mori-Senpai go after her and get there before…"

She couldn't finish as a flash of lightning cut her off followed by a rumble of thunder. Mori's eyes widened in a fear he couldn't keep from his face.

"Haruhi," he moaned softly.

"Go Mori-Senpai!" yelled Chibi-chan, gripping his school blazer for dear life as he started running. Even if his strides were smooth and perfect, he was running at a break-neck pace. Sensing she wouldn't get another chance she leaned as close to his ear as she could and said a name as loudly as she dared. "That's my name!" she yelled over the sudden wind and rain. "Don't ever tell anyone, but you have to tell Haruhi how you feel now. Don't worry, I'm watching over you! Hurry she can't have gotten that far!"

"Ah!" said Mori as he suddenly spotted Haruhi crouched under a bench. Chibi-chan vanished, but Mori could still sense her presence. "Haruhi!" he said, actually allowing his fear to creep into his voice.

"Mori-sen…" Haruhi was cut off by a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder, the loudest yet. She screamed.

Mori reached under the bench and pulled her out from under it into his safe embrace. "I've got you now," he murmured into her hair as he buried his face in it, trying to calm her down.

"_Carry her home,"_ said a familiar voice in his head. He nodded and gently scooped Haruhi up bridal style.

"Mori-senpai?" asked Haruhi, barely keeping the whimper out of her voice.

"Shh, Haruhi, I'm taking you home," he said in the most soothing voice he could. She nodded and buried her head in his chest. Mori blushed, but only Chibi-chan, from her perch on a wall nearby, noticed. She smirked happily.

As he finally reached her door, Mori realized he needed a key, and Haruhi was fast asleep. He weighed his options, and suddenly an idea came to him. He leaned down, hesitated for a moment, and gently pressed his lips to Haruhi's forehead. "Haruhi," he murmured, "I need a key."

"Mmmm… Mori-senpai? Did you just kiss me?" He must be imagining the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"A… Ah. Key?" he asked again.

"Oh, here," she fished in her blazer pocket and pulled out a key. She handed it to him and he unlocked the door. He ducked inside, sliding off his shoes before walking further into the house. Haruhi wouldn't look at him. Finally, she spoke as he sat her down on a cushion by her kotastu (a recent gift from Tamaki). "Ano… Mori-senpai?"

"Takashi. Please, just Takashi," he murmured, taking her shoes and putting them by his. He assumed her father was working late, due to the lack of red pumps and shouts of 'my poor little Haruhi!' He walked back over to her to gather her into his arms again. She didn't protest, but snuggled into his chest.

"Takashi," she said letting his name roll off her tongue. He shivered. From the counter, the unnoticed Chibi-chan was having trouble controlling her triumphant cackling. Mori was so much easier to deal with than her past targets.

"Ah," he said. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"If I were to tell you that I like you, would you know what I mean?" He looked down at her, allowing all of his emotions to pour out of his eyes. For Haruhi, he would bare all of his soul.

"I… I think so, Takashi. I… I like you too… I have for a while really," she said blushing. Her arms wrapped around his torso tightly as another rumble of thunder passed over. "Takashi, thank…"

That was as far as she got before Mori's lips covered hers. Her eyes widened then slowly slid shut. She was drowning in her first kiss, Mori's kiss. Eventually, she even forgot the thunder she was so lost.

From the counter, Chibi-chan smiled wistfully. What was wrong with her? She was never wistful! Oh well, no matter. She stood, ready to return to her dimension. "Good luck, Mori-senpai," she whispered. Though she doubted he would hear her, he cracked an eye open and let his happiness show. She grinned at him and vanished, whispering, "Take care of each other."

She opened the door to her office, walking to the desk in a room filled with television monitors. She flipped open the huge binder sitting on the desk and started thumbing through the pages as she poured a cup of much needed hot jasmine tea. "I need some one I can argue with again," she muttered.

"Hey! What are you up to?" a familiar voice asked. "Looking up your next victim?"

Chibi-chan looked up to grin at her coworker. "As always, Keisuke. Perhaps we should do a pairs assignment sometime. Then you'd see just how much fun I can have!"

He laughed. "Perhaps, sounds fun. I'll let you get back to work; the boss wouldn't want me bothering his 'top match-maker.' Good luck!" He smiled at her and left, closing the door.

She stared after him for a moment. "Pairs would be a nice change… but I don't really see it happening," she murmured. "How ironic. I'm the 'top match-maker' and I can even make my own." She laughed wryly. "Oh, well, back to work. Let's see… um… Oh! This looks promising! Yeah, this is going to be fun," she said swinging around to look at the monitor where images of her new targets were flashing. "Lot's and lot's of fun!"

A/N: And that's it. I threw Keisuke in on a whim. He's actually a character in a non-fanfiction short story I wrote a month or so ago. And so you know, yes, my character eventually ended up together with him. I might continue that relationship in the series, maybe, if I can figure out how to write it so you don't need to read past episodes. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? I wanna know! Please review! It makes my day to see that little review alert!


End file.
